Our Summertime Record
by Sigma-kun
Summary: A story of the summer that won't be forgotten.
1. The First Entry

**Our Summertime Record**

**A/N: This story is going to take a while to finish, mainly because of school and such. I appreciate any feedback you have to give me! Thank you and hope you enjoy!**

_It's kind of funny, isn't it? The world we live in, this world that we both love and hate, is always changing. Nothing ever stays the same. No matter what we do, no matter how strong our wills are, we cannot prevent the inevitable. Seasons come and go, time moves on. The only thing we can do in times like this is live on. Remember the moments we had, both good and bad, and cherish them forever…_

_There's just one problem with that. Some memories cannot be cherished. Some memories are infused with hatred and pain, filled to the point where it would be better to forget them. _

_I, myself, have lived through memories that I wish I could forget. These memories are painful, terribly so. The only thing I long for in this world is to go back in time; redo the past and make those hurtful memories become ones of peace and amity. It's obvious that I can't do that. No one has the ability to do that. If someone did, they would have already changed the past. They would have changed it long ago._

_Longing for the past, it brings back sorrow and nostalgia at the same time. My memory was never perfect to be honest. That's why I'm writing this down now. That's why I draw in my sketchbook. I don't want to remember it all, but if I forget any of it, any at all, it would mean disrespecting my friends and all that we've been through._

_This is the first entry of my journal. My name is Haruka. Haruka Kokonose. This is the start of my recounts; the start of my Summertime Record._

I let out a sigh as I closed my notebook, resting it on my lap. A nurse was pushing the wheelchair I was sitting on up a grassy hill at the back of the hospital. I've been here for a while. As we reached the crest of the hill, a rolling sea of green underneath an astonishingly perfect, blue sky, was revealed. Letting out a sigh of contentedness, I nodded at the nurse and she left with a smile.

"If only the others… could see this…" I mumbled to myself. Ever since the incident with my friends, the weather had been exceptionally nice; as though it were mocking their misfortune. This world is just too cruel.


	2. Close your eyes

**A/N: Sorry this took like 3 weeks to update! I originally wrote this with the idea of making a super awesome, feelsy story, but I ended up stopping after I wrote the first part! Then today, three weeks later, I saw three people review ( Mio-san, YukiGirl21, and ScarletBloomSword) which made me extremely happy! It's only three people, but that makes me hyped up! So, here I present to you the next chapter! ^-^**

"If only the others… could see this…" I mumble to myself. Ever since the incident with my friends, the weather had been exceptionally nice; as though it were mocking their misfortune. This world is just too cruel.

I watch as the sea of green grass flows beneath me, the wind making it seem like each blade created a wave. They would have loved this; a perfect place to hang out after we had our various adventures. Unfortunately, they would never see this lush place, this beautiful backdrop of amity.

I wonder what they are all doing right now. Are they looking down at me from above? Do they hate me for what I've done? Probably, considering that it's all my fault…

This weather is just too perfect for all this. It's the perfect kind of weather that just makes you want to look up at the clouds and slowly closes your eyes. Maybe I can rest here amongst the beautiful scenery; maybe I can forget about everything and just sleep for all of eternity…

"_Okay, shall we continue on with the next mission then?" said a voice off to my right. It came from the familiar looking girl in a purple hoodie that made her look like a walking Ipod, Kido._

_Next mission? What was the _first_ mission? I feel kind of hazy… as though this is all a dream._

"_Eeeh, that's such a pain, sorry." Said another voice, this one letting out a sly laugh. It came from a cat-like male, Kano, "I'd rather go back to the base. I'm tired."_

_The base? What base? Am… I missing something here?_

"_What are you saying , Kano?" Questioned another male, this one was wearing a green, frog-like hoodie, Seto. "If you don't hurry up, we'll leave you behind!"_

_Ah, now I remember. These three are the leaders of the Mekakushi Dan, a group that I was invited to join a while ago. I was just wandering aimlessly around when these three found me. I'm very grateful to them._

"_Uh… what is our next mission, exactly?" I asked in a semi-monotone voice. Funny, did my voice always sound this way? I guess I never really noticed._

"_Ah, that is a secret for now, Kokonose-san." Replied Kido, still glaring at Kano for his lack of cooperation, "I'll explain when we get there."_

_I nodded as I followed the three to our next destination. I wonder what the mission could be. Are we going to recruit another member? Are we going to buy something to eat? Now that I think about it, I'm kind of hungry. I decide to not worry about it and just follow them. Better to just figure it out later than stress over it now._

_I feel the sensation of someone tapping on my shoulder, but as I look behind me, no one is there. I shrug and continue to pursue the others when I feel it again. This time I spin a full circle, still coming up fruitless. As I turn back to continue following the others, I notice they are no longer in sight. Strange, they couldn't have gotten far…_

I slowly open my eyes, feeling the brisk cool air sting my skin. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turn to see my nurse smiling at me.

"Kokonose-san," She says politely, her smile refusing to waver, "It's time to go back now. It's getting late."

I nod as she begins to wheel me back to the building, back to the hospital. Then, what I was just seeing right now, was just a dream… no, a memory. Whatever it was, I decided I should jot in down in my journal, which I quickly do. Whether this memory was true or not, it will help me to never forget the faces of my friends. I don't ever want to forget them. I will remember until the day I die.

**A/N: So, here's the next part. **

**Please, give me feedback! I need to know how to improve my writing!**

**Thank you in advance!**


End file.
